Momentos
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: Pequeños fragmentos de la vida de pareja de Kochou y Tomioka no contemplados en "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?". Todos sus momentos íntimos compilados en esta serie de historias.
1. Reconciliación

**¡Muy buenas a todos! Como ya lo había anunciado antes, les traigo la primera entrega de esta recopilación de momentos de pareja de mi otro fic, "_¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?_". No sé si llamarle a esto una especie de _spin-off_ o qué, pero si aún no han leído el fic principal del cual se derivan estas escenas, los invito a hacerlo para estar al tanto de las situaciones que estaré presentando aquí.  
**

**Aprovecho para aclarar que no necesariamente los hechos que vaya presentando aquí están ordenados cronológicamente, ya que simplemente son escenas que me van surgiendo sin ninguna clase de seguimiento. Si quisieran tener un marco de referencia, diría que todas estas historias abarcan la vida matrimonial de Kochou y Tomioka hasta el segundo capítulo de mi fic principal.**

**Como última aclaración importante, ya les he comentado que "_¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?_" contiene spoilers, pero no creo tener ese problema aquí, ya que todos los hechos narrados ocurren antes de chocar con ciertos aspectos importantes del manga.**

**Sin nada más que agregar, abro el compilado con la escena recortada del primer capítulo de mi otro fic. Catalogado en Rated M con M de LeMMon, así que estén preparados.**

_**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenece a mí, sino a Koyoharu Gotouge.**_

* * *

**Reconciliación**

—¿Qué puedo hacer para disminuir tu enfado?

—Puedes morirte — le replicó con una sonrisa cargada de veneno, acrecentada únicamente por el portazo que le precedió al punto final de la conversación.

Hervía del enojo. ¿A quién se le ocurriría ofrecer tan gentilmente su cuello a favor de un demonio? Incluso si lo hizo por lealtad a su maestro, quien tuvo la insensatez de dar el primer paso hacia la causa, el estar dispuesto a desechar su vida tan estúpidamente era algo que no podía perdonar. ¿Dónde quedaba su orgullo como cazador de demonios?... ¿Qué pasó con el resentimiento y la impiedad que tanto mostraba contra aquellos seres que, al igual que a ella, le habían arrebatado vidas importantes y marcado profundamente?

Era un estúpido.

Y era tan estúpido, que para Shinobu no sería extraño encontrarlo en el jardín practicándose un _seppuku_ por tomarse sus palabras en sentido literal.

"_Eres de lo que no hay_", lo maldijo hacia sus adentros y, sin hacer ruido, corrió apenas la puerta para extender su brazo hacia él, antes de que se fuera. Sujetó una manga de su haori, y esperó sin mirarlo a que él aceptara la invitación y se encerrase con ella en la alcoba que tantas veces habían compartido.

En cuanto la puerta volvió a cerrarse a espaldas del Pilar, el silencio flotó con una densidad ligeramente aguda entre ambos. Giyuu posiblemente esperaba la nueva ola de reproches que tuviese para darle, deseando así que descargase todo el veneno que quisiera para luego poder abordarla con más calma.

Esperó un tiempo que se le hizo prudente, pero al no recibir ataque de ningún tipo por parte de ella, quien permaneció alarmantemente callada e inmóvil todo ese tiempo, supuso que debería ser él quien diese el primer paso.

Con cierta duda contenida en su respiración, se preparó para hablar, esperando escoger las palabras correctas esta vez.

—Shinobu…— musitó, llamándola al fin por su nombre. Un nombre que a raíz de una norma no escrita ni verbalizada, ambos habían optado por emplear sólo en los momentos de intimidad, donde podían permitirse actuar como una pareja propiamente dicha.

Por esa razón seguían manejándose mediante sus apellidos en el trabajo, pese a estar casados. Y también por ese motivo, Giyuu podía medir el nivel de enfado de su esposa según la forma que ella emplease para llamarlo cuando se encontraban a solas.

—¿Por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido? —cuestionó ella. Ya no parecía exasperada; o al menos no a primera vista. Prefirió no despegar su mirada del suelo para evitar fulminarlo con esta— ¿Todavía tienes esa manía suicida de menospreciar tu propia vida? Pensé que ya habíamos superado esa etapa — se permitió sonreír con sorna. Su voz resonó agresivamente irónica en la última parte.

—No pretendía morir — expresó con la misma calma que tanto parecía crisparle los nervios a su esposa.

—¿Ah no? — Kochou elevó al fin su vista, taladrándolo con su mirada y aquella sonrisa visiblemente forzada —¿Y qué hubiese pasado si la chica se descontrolaba y atacaba a Sanemi-san?

—Eso no ocurrió.

La lógica simplista con la que el Pilar de Agua resolvía todo le añadía más peso a su enfado. Casi pareciera que lo hacía a propósito.

—¿Quieres tener la gentileza de tomarte esto con más seriedad, _Tomioka-san_? Estoy intentando comprender por qué mi esposo fue tan _subnormal_ de pensar que me caería en gracia quedarme viuda por un motivo tan absurdo.

—Shinobu… — repitió otra vez, con intenciones de añadir alguna justificación válida para mermar el veneno. Instintivamente, sus manos buscaron el contacto con los hombros cargados en tensión de la mariposa. Una mala decisión, si tomaba en cuenta que ella detestaba ser tocada cuando experimentaba el pico máximo de enfado hacia alguien.

Kochou no dudó en responderle con un rodillazo que apenas alcanzó a ser bloqueado. Su sonrisa se había borrado, y en su lugar ahora sólo apretaba con fuerza los labios, queriendo mitigar al máximo las repercusiones que su ira desbordante pudiese llegar darle a su rostro. Su cuerpo entero temblaba; odiaba no poder contener adecuadamente sus emociones, en contraste con la irritante facilidad que su marido sí tenía para ello.

Quizá, a fin de cuentas, era justamente ese detalle lo que más la sacaba de quicio: ¿Cómo era posible que incluso bajo esa situación, Giyuu fuese incapaz de mostrar exaltación de algún tipo? Sentía que discutía con la pared si todo lo que veía era ese rostro de cera imperturbable.

No lo soportaba. Propinó otro zarpazo que fue desviado con agudeza, logrando únicamente provocarle un rasguño en la cara que lo habría mandado al otro mundo en pocos minutos de haberse tratado de un demonio. Y ni siquiera eso bastó para hacer que él respondiera. ¡Era tan frustrante!

No quería enfadarse sola. No quería ser la única afectada por una incontrolable tormenta emocional; si tan siquiera pudiese compartirla con su pareja, quizá su desahogo encontraría una vía de escape más rápida al liberarlo todo en una discusión recíproca. Pero Giyuu nunca había sido la clase de persona que responde al enojo de la misma forma… él se mantenía sereno, como un pozo de agua estancada, y escogía una vía menos agresiva para aplacar el problema.

Para colmo de males, su asalto anterior le había dejado un flanco abierto que su contrario aprovechó para capturar sus muñecas. Incluso si quisiera emplear toda su fuerza para intentar librarse, sabía que todo intento era prácticamente inútil contra él. Tomioka tenía experiencia inmovilizando a demonios que triplicaban su fuerza; fácilmente podía mantenerla apresada a ella sin que sus manos cedieran ni un ápice.

Exhaló frustrada, mas no por ello dispuesta a rendirse. Quiso probar suerte con otro rodillazo alto, pero antes de poder concretarlo fue sorprendida por un giro veloz que encajó su espalda contra la pared para terminar de encerrarla. Nunca fue brusco al bloquear sus arrebatos, y odió eso. Lo detestaba, porque ante cada negativa que recibía de unirse a la disputa, peor se sentía denotando su agresividad.

Esa era la forma que él tenía de contrarrestarla. Eludía sus arremetidas sin dejarse arrastrar al conflicto, hasta que eventualmente su ira mermara y cediera sola… Sin embargo, reconocía sus razones para haberse enojado tanto esta vez, y debía hacer algo al respecto para enmendar su error. En vez de esperar el tiempo prudencial que siempre le daba para calmarse, decidió apostar su integridad física a un contacto directo como una ofrenda de paz.

Shinobu se vio rodeada por un abrazo conciliador, que no dejaba de ser firme a la vez. Claramente debía seguir conteniéndola tanto como le fuese posible mientras continuase en ese estado. Fue por eso que, antes de darle el privilegio de intentar alguna nueva maniobra ofensiva, tomó la iniciativa y trató una vez más de dialogar con ella.

—Perdóname… Nunca tuve la intención de herirte — musitó. El tono de su voz (y lo mismo aplicaba para su expresión facial), demostraba variaciones tan leves que muy difícilmente alguien podría detectar. Sin embargo, con el tiempo que su esposa tenía de tratar con él, había aprendido a encontrar esos pequeños resabios de culpa, enojo o alegría contenidos en cada palabra, en cada gesto y en su propia mirada.

Esta vez, ella reconoció en ese susurro una súplica de reconciliación y arrepentimiento legítimo, logrando aplacar de a poco sus ganas de golpearlo. Instintivamente dejó de intentar luchar contra él, relajando así su postura y despejando con cierta claridad su mente.

El cuerpo de su marido se sentía reconfortantemente cálido, y su vista se empañó una vez más con aquellas lágrimas que muy tercamente se negaba a dejar salir.

¿Qué es lo que le daba esa capacidad tan única de evaporar su enojo? Kochou en verdad odiaba, con la misma intensidad con la que amaba esa penetrante influencia que Tomioka ejercía sobre su estado anímico. Podía hacerla pasar de la calma a la ira con la misma facilidad con la que la aplacaba, sin darle nunca la oportunidad de desahogarse de la manera que ella quería.

Ahora no le quedaba más remedio que perdonarlo, y eso dejaba un resabio de frustración sin desahogar dentro suyo. El Pilar de Agua la estrechó más contra su cuerpo; ya no se preocupaba por mantenerla aprisionada, por lo que podía permitirse aventurarse a un abrazo más gentil que no tardó en ser correspondido por ella.

—Por eso te odio — murmuró al fin, con un timbre más sereno.

—Eso es mentira — le regresó en respuesta. La tormenta había amainado, y ahora podía darse a la tarea de reconstruir el desastre que dejó a su paso.

Tomioka recorrió el contorno de su rostro con los labios en una caricia discreta. No hubo una reacción negativa por parte de ella, lo que confirmaría su consentimiento para proseguir su recorrido. Las pequeñas manos de su esposa se aferraron al haori bicolor, exigiendo una demanda que no tardó en corresponder.

Kochou sintió la tentación de emboscarlo en el momento que bajó la guardia para concretar aquél beso profundo y pausado, pero decidió dejarlo para después y disfrutar de la "disculpa" que su marido le profesaba para redimirse con ella. Su deseo de reconciliarse había superado finalmente sus intensas ganas de odiarlo. Y es que, ¿cómo podría? Él portaba esa inusual habilidad de desarmarla con un solo beso y unas pocas caricias; sintió cómo su cuerpo era recorrido por aquellas manos tan bien conocidas, mientras que la temperatura subía al compás del ritmo que marcaban sus lenguas explorando la boca ajena.

Se sentía embriagada por su calor, su sabor y por sus caricias, las cuales alcanzaron a arrebatarle un suspiro placentero que incentivó a avanzar al contrario. Esa era la señal que esperaba para ir más allá y denotar la intensidad de su deseo; uno que manifestó con plena claridad cuando Shinobu sintió aquella mano firme y decidida colarse sin pudor bajo su ropa para acariciar uno de sus senos.

—Giyuu… — gimió, al fin, el nombre que él tanto deseaba oír de sus labios.

No iba a mentir; aquello había sido intencional. Sabía perfectamente lo mucho que su marido disfrutaba oírla gemir su nombre, y la reacción que buscaba no se hizo esperar. Se sintió flotar en el aire antes de que su espalda fuese recostada contra la suavidad del futón en el suelo. Su uniforme había sido abierto en algún momento que no quedó registrado en su memoria, y las manos diestras de su pareja se encargaban ahora del resto de su indumentaria.

Una sonrisa tenue, pero recargada de genuina diversión afloró en los labios de la joven. Se le hacía encantador contrastar la manera en la que el frío Pilar de Agua se manejaba puertas afuera, contrario a la pasión que le había demostrado tantas veces en la intimidad de la cama. Si bien no sería extraño compararlo con un trozo de hielo para cualquier compañero y persona ajena, Shinobu se sabía privilegiada de conocer su faceta más humana y privada; como cuando sus manos acariciaban con avidez y profundidad cada rincón oculto de su cuerpo, o cuando sus ojos hambrientos la observaban con ese brillo de deseo, apreciando su desnudez.

Cuando el cazador retomó su postura sobre ella para asaltar su boca con más desenfreno que antes, las ágiles manos femeninas se encargaron de la ropa que cubría su parte superior. Debía darse prisa si quería desnudarlo, o de lo contrario perdería la oportunidad de disfrutarlo en su plenitud.

Justo acababa de desabrochar el botón restante de su camisa, cuando la incursión furtiva de unos dedos invasores le obligó a interrumpir la tarea con un sobresalto. Shinobu exhaló de forma ahogada contra los labios ajenos, los cuales no tardaron en bajar para marcar su cuello con una impronta rojiza, delatando su paso por allí.

—Espera… — le pidió con un notorio flaqueo en su voz. Su mano se aferró a la camisa con un cierto desespero al comprender que su marido no acataría esta vez; parecía más interesado en estimular a profundidad su zona baja, asegurándose encarecidamente de frotar los puntos más sensibles de su anatomía.

Aquello era un juego sucio. Había atacado más pronto de lo habitual, sin darle tiempo a preparar sus defensas. La pequeña mariposa rasguñó ansiosa la tela que protegía la espalda ajena, mientras que la propia se arqueaba al compás de sus gemidos fallidamente reprimidos. Sentía su rostro entero arder; el bombardeo no se detenía. El calor se volvía más sofocante, y cada vez las oleadas placenteras se tornaban más intensas en su centro.

—¿Quieres correrte con mis dedos, o prefieres que entre de una vez?

La pregunta que liberó su esposo, apenas contra su oído, le regresó una pizca de claridad mental por unos instantes. Se aferró a ésta como pudo, resistiéndose a dejarse arrastrar tan tempranamente por aquella implacable marea de aturdimiento mental.

Kochou le devolvió una mirada necesitada, aunque conservando un merecido reclamo en esta.

—Quiero que entres… — gimoteó con toda la claridad que pudo —. Y quiero… que te quites esa camisa… — añadió con algo más de esfuerzo, sintiendo que la respiración se le entrecortaba junto a las palabras.

La joven apenas obtuvo un par de segundos de tregua cuando los dedos invasores se retiraron de su sexo humedecido. No pudo evitar temblar de la expectación cuando los sintió fuera, destinados a ayudarse con la tarea de quitarse y correr hacia un costado la camisa que le ordenó sacar. Pronto se vio atrapada entre el Pilar de Agua y el futón. Él también estaba ansioso por degustar el plato principal; podía percibirlo en su rostro levemente colorado y esa mirada cargada de deseo.

Aquello le hizo exhibir como pudo una sutil pero satisfecha sonrisa. Adoraba verlo así, y mientras él se encargaba de exponer su erección por entre el pantalón, la pequeña mariposa aprovechó la oportunidad para picarlo un poco.

—¿Hambriento… cariño?... — exhaló, con una notoria nota de diversión en su voz todavía afectada. Rodeó la cadera masculina con sus piernas para acrecentar la cercanía, y así provocarlo con un sutil movimiento que intensificó la fricción contra el miembro endurecido.

Giyuu la contempló serio, pero la nuez de su cuello bajó cuando tragó al verse en desventaja ante la jugada de su esposa.

—Bastante — confesó sin pudor, proponiéndose eludir cualquier posible devolución burlona por parte de ella cuando decidió penetrarla.

Cuanto menos, Tomioka consiguió lo que quería. La respuesta que ella le tenía preparada murió en su boca a raíz de un repentino gemido que la obligó a arquearse, no viéndose menos afectada que él mismo, quien buscó un desahogo arrugando las sábanas contra su puño mientras ocultaba su rostro entre la suavidad del busto femenino. El trabajo preliminar que había estado llevando a cabo con sus dedos la dejó tan sensible, que ni bien ingresar casi la hizo correrse. Sus paredes internas abrazaron con satisfacción a su marido, bombardeándolo a él también con potentes descargas que recorrieron toda su espina.

Shinobu exclamó su nombre como un ruego y afirmó el agarre de sus piernas contra él, deseando profundizar la intromisión. Rodeó su espalda con sus brazos, y sus uñas arañaron con suavidad su piel y cicatrices.

Su petición no tardó en ser correspondida; el cazador dio inicio al vaivén facilitado por la lubricación previa, sólo para ser recibido por una intensa oleada de calor que presionaba insaciablemente su falo. Le apretaba tanto, que sus jadeos agitados eran opacados sólo por los gemidos cada vez más audibles de su esposa, a quien había llevado casi al límite con el juego previo. Buscó empujarla todavía más al atrapar la cúspide de uno de sus senos entre sus labios.

Ella gimió. Tensó su cuerpo peligrosamente cerca del orgasmo al sentirlo, y manifestó un par de quejidos apenas distinguibles entre los sonidos que escapaban incontenibles por su boca. La estaba haciendo perder el sentido; el recorrido que trazaban aquellas manos ardientes por su cuerpo propició una correntada que alcanzó todas sus terminales nerviosas, envolviéndola como una gigantesca ola que engullía todo su ser. Kochou se sentía arrastrada por la fuerza implacable de una marea que no dejaba de arremeter contra ella, desvaneciendo cualquier posible resabio de reproche como si se disolviera en la espuma del mar. Sus uñas rasguñaron con un ansioso desespero la espalda ardiente de su pareja; los dedos de sus pies se contrajeron en una prolongada tensión y su interior se tornó más estrecho al estremecerse de golpe. Recibió el Nirvana con una exhalación entrecortada que la obligó a arquear pronunciadamente su espalda, sólo para relajarse agotada y perlada en sudor.

Su cuerpo aún se estremecía a causa del placer residual dejado por su orgasmo, sumado a los estímulos que no dejaba de recibir por parte del contrario, a quien le tomó otro par de estocadas alcanzarlo para derramarse en su interior. Lo sintió desplomarse exhausto sobre ella, recurriendo a sus pechos como almohada para recobrar el aliento mientras su semilla se desbordaba desde lo profundo de su cavidad.

Sus respiraciones agitadas se entremezclaron al compás de los pulsos acelerados. Sus cuerpos aún temblaban, especialmente el de la mariposa, quien sintió la ola de placer absorberla por completo y revolver poderosamente sus pensamientos.

Giyuu deslizó su mano hasta alcanzar la suya, obteniendo así su atención con ese gesto. Buscó un mejor acomodo y apoyó su mentón en el valle entre los pechos de su mujer, quien le devolvía la mirada un tanto adormilada. El intenso carmín en sus mejillas acrecentaba aquella imagen que fácilmente podría volver a provocarlo.

—¿Estoy perdonado? — cuestionó con la voz algo ronca.

Shinobu sólo sonrió en respuesta. Llevó su mano libre a la cabeza de su marido para acariciar sus cabellos, antes de contestar.

—Si vuelves a hacer algo como eso, me separaré — sentenció. No había malicia en sus ojos o en su voz, y Tomioka comprendía la seriedad de aquella advertencia.

Cerró los párpados por un momento para exhalar un suspiro cansado, adjudicado a la actividad reciente.

—Está bien — accedió. Aquello lo registraría como una nota mental que tendría siempre presente para no volver a embarrarla con una decisión precipitada.

Al menos, por ahora, podía respirar tranquilo y descansar un rato junto a su amada, comprobando así las palabras que le había escuchado decir a Uzui alguna vez:

"—_La mejor parte de discutir con tu mujer, es la reconciliación_".

* * *

**La mayoría de los que comentaron en mi fic principal lo pidieron, así que espero no haber defraudado con la escena faltante de ese primer cap. Aprovecho desde aquí para agradecer a todos los que dejaron su review, no saben lo feliz que me hacen. No estaba segura de si mi fic tendría futuro hasta que comencé a recibir comentarios pidiendo por más, ¡Muchas gracias!**

**De esta serie de compilados, ya tengo unas cuatro escenas más por subir, pero me centraré en avanzar con "_¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?_" antes de continuar con este.**

**No todas las viñetas contendrán lemmon (que están casados, pero su matrimonio tiene muchos más momentos destacables aparte de los relatos de cama XD), aunque sí cada tanto habrá escenas subidas de tono.**

**Si les ha gustado, no olviden comentármelo con un review. Así podré saber si están satisfechos con el resultado o si estuvo muy corto, si quieren que incremente la _zabrozura_ para futuros lemmons, o si quieren que Kochou sea la dominante la próxima vez. ¡Todas sus peticiones serán leídas!**

**Yo me despido y los veo en el próximo cap.**


	2. Detalles

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí me tienen presentando un nuevo momento de pareja entre estos dos. ¡Gracias a las bellas personas que comentan! Los reviews son el alimento de los fanfickers, así que me han hecho muy feliz.  
**

**Esta vez les traigo algo más light, para descansar un rato de tanto limón. Quizá no sea lo más romántico o sentimental del mundo, pero en cierto punto ese es uno de los atractivos de esta ship.**

_**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenece a mí, sino a Koyoharu Gotouge.**_

* * *

**Detalles**

Kochou sabía sobresalir como una flor en un desierto árido allí por donde pasara. No era ninguna novedad para ella ser catalogada como una "diosa" cuando ingresaba al campo de batalla; los nuevos reclutas más de una vez quedaban embelesados al verla revolotear cual mariposa, aniquilando con gracia y eficacia a los demonios más feroces en cuestión de segundos. Era bella, astuta, y para cualquiera que no hubiese llegado a conocerla lo suficiente, no sería descabellado declarar que poseía una personalidad dulce y amorosa.

Qué terrible decepción recaía sobre ellos cuando descubrían su matrimonio, bien escondido de buenas a primeras, con el Pilar de Agua.

Y es que nadie sería capaz de adivinarlo con sólo verlos interactuar en las batallas o incluso dentro de la propia base. Nunca se llamaban por sus nombres de pila, no se les veía pasar mucho tiempo juntos ni tampoco tener alguna palabra o gesto especialmente cariñoso el uno con el otro… Por no mencionar que la mayor parte de las interacciones que predominaban en la relación eran las mil y un formas que el Pilar de Insecto se las ingeniaba para fastidiar a su pareja.

Tan poco creíble les parecía este hecho, que incluso hasta sus oídos habían pululado algunos rumores que corrieron sobre su supuesta separación; sobre alguna clase de matrimonio arreglado donde no había afecto por parte de ninguno, o hasta los clásicos comentarios de los escépticos que simplemente se negaban a creer que alguien tan frío y distante como Tomioka Giyuu pudiese tener una relación de algún tipo con otro ser humano (o ser vivo en general).

A Kochou realmente le importaba muy poco la opinión que terceros pudiesen llegar a tener sobre su matrimonio, y sabía que con su pareja pasaba lo mismo. Sin embargo, nunca faltaba el curioso que, ya fuese por una irrefrenable curiosidad o por pura indiscreción, se animaba a interrogarles sobre el vínculo tan inusual que surgió entre dos personalidades tan desiguales.

Justo se había agachado para recoger una hoja fugitiva de uno de sus reportes, cuando escuchó de casualidad cómo al otro lado de la esquina alguno de los nuevos reclutas interrogaba a su marido.

—Tomioka-san, no es mi intención ser grosero pero… Bueno… me he estado preguntando desde hace mucho… ¿Por qué se casó con Kochou-san?

Probablemente, lo que el chico en verdad querría preguntar sería algo más cercano a: _"¿por qué una mujer como Kochou-san acabó casándose con usted?"_, pero fue listo dentro de lo que cabe y formuló la interrogante de la manera menos hiriente posible.

A Giyuu quizá le habría extrañado la obviedad de la pregunta, a pesar de que llegaba a recibirla con más frecuencia de la que se podría pensar.

—Porque la amo, naturalmente.

Ante la respuesta tan evidente y poco emotiva del contrario, Shinobu sólo pudo reprimir una pequeña risa tras imaginarlo soltar esas declaraciones tan comprometedoras sin cambiar un ápice su expresión facial por una que apoyara aunque fuese un poco sus palabras.

El muchacho balbuceó con torpeza un discreto "ya veo" para camuflar su desconcierto, como era de esperarse. Seguramente había aprendido que no tenía caso el intentar aclarar sus dudas con el Pilar de Agua, puesto que no llegó a escuchar que intentase retomar el tema.

Shinobu reincorporó la hoja faltante a la cuantiosa pila del reporte que llevaba antes de volver a enderezarse, esta vez con una discreta sonrisa de complacencia dibujada en el rostro.

Sí era cierto que Giyuu podía ser tan seco como el hielo muchas veces, pero esos pequeños detalles que tenía con sus respuestas sinceras y directas, ciertamente la hacían derretirse en ocasiones.


	3. Territorial

**¡Muy buenas a todos! Ojalá estén teniendo un agradable lunes, y en caso de que no lo sea, espero que mi humilde fanfic se los pueda alegrar.**

**Edité esto ayer, así que espero, _espero con todo mi ser_ haber logrado dejarlo presentable. Que ya con el capítulo anterior me mandé mis buenos errores al editar a última hora cosas que finalmente crearon nuevas redundancias en la lectura (cries in spanish).**

**No los entretengo más y los dejo con la lectura.**

_**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenece a mí, sino a Koyoharu Gotouge.**_

* * *

**Territorial**

Junto a un número lo suficientemente irritante de personas, se deslizó por los pasillos del tren facilitada por la libertad de movimiento que le otorgaba su cuerpo pequeño y delgado. No tardó en hallar su asiento compartido unos metros más adelante, casi al extremo del vagón. Del lado de la ventana yacía su acompañante, esperando con un apenas perceptible tinte de hastío incrustado en su mirada.

Kochou esbozó una de sus clásicas sonrisas antes de sentarse a su lado. Se descolgó del hombro la funda de tela que escondía las dos katanas de la vista del público, para así dejarlas descansar sobre su regazo como una simple pieza más de equipaje.

Las misiones en la capital tendían a agradarle. Ella disfrutaba ver las novedades de la gran ciudad, las calles permanentemente iluminadas con luces de distintos colores y el sinfín de conjuntos novedosos que exhibían las tiendas, cada vez más propensas al comercio de mercadería extranjera. Que casi no tuviese ocasión de usar tales ropas no significaba que no quisiera darse una vuelta por el distrito comercial, donde había pescado a un muy buen precio el kimono que llevaba puesto. El color claro y el diseño sobriamente floral de la prenda combinaba de maravilla con su haori de mariposa; además de que le resultaba mucho más cómodo llevar esa clase de vestimenta en sitios céntricos… Portar su uniforme de cazadora llamaría mucho la atención, tanto de los humanos chismosos como de los demonios que podrían reconocerlos y escapar. Era por eso que vestir de civil se le hacía una mejor estrategia, a diferencia de su colega, fanático férreo del protocolo de vestimenta como para dignarse a romperlo.

—Por mucho que le claves la mirada al andén, el tren no se moverá — decidió anunciarle.

—Hmm — exhaló él, sin retirar la vista del mismo punto fijo en la ventana.

Shinobu suspiró con un deje de diversión antes de acomodarse mejor. Podría aprovechar la oportunidad para fastidiarlo, sabiendo lo mucho que detestaba los sitios llamativos y concurridos, pero decidió compadecerse y dejarlo tranquilo como premio por soportar todo el recorrido que le obligó a hacer con ella por el distrito comercial, catando un sinfín de ropas, productos y artefactos que al fin y al cabo no iba a comprar.

Silenciosamente se propuso recompensarlo al llegar a casa, mientras que el tren continuaba llenándose. Muchos pasajeros se veían como hombres de negocios ya experimentados con el vehículo, mientras que otros tantos se ilusionaban al tener la oportunidad de viajar en él por primera vez. Las maravillas de la capital deslumbraban a más de uno con las novedades de la época, convirtiéndola en una urbe altamente atractiva para todos los sectores del país.

No obstante, por mucho que le agradase tomar por destino el centro de la gran ciudad, no todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Kochou emitió un suspiro pesado al vislumbrar entre la multitud un par de ojos que reconoció al instante.

Si había algo que le disgustaba de la capital, aparte de la suciedad y el exceso de negocios dedicados al entretenimiento nocturno, era la cantidad exponencial de hombres tercos, empecinados en perseguir mujeres hasta conseguir lo que querían de ellas. Ejemplo de ello era el sujeto que había estado fastidiándola cuando fue a comprar los boletos, al cual intentó espantar con comentarios cada vez más envenenados sin que ninguno de sus aguijonazos surtiese efecto.

Ni siquiera le sorprendió encontrárselo en el vagón. No se le haría raro que aquél tipo estuviese dispuesto a gastar en un boleto sólo para perseguirla y continuar rondándole como una polilla a la luz todo el resto del trayecto, donde ella no podría escapar hasta llegar a destino.

Shinobu se limitó a rodar los ojos con un indiscreto fastidio cuando lo vio acercarse, derechito como una flecha. Sus intenciones de acaparar el asiento de en frente eran más que claras.

O al menos eso asumió que haría, hasta que sintió una mano rodearla posesivamente por la cintura.

Extrañada ante el gesto, sus ojos buscaron a los de su marido, quien había presenciado la escena desde el reflejo de la ventana y ahora fulminaba desde allí mismo al sujeto con la mirada. El cielo nocturno favorecía la visión más nítida de su imagen proyectada en el cristal, de modo que el intruso pudiera apreciar hasta el más mínimo detalle de aquella amenaza implícita en los orbes contrarios, pese a sus facciones inmutables que apenas mostraban alguna clase de gesto que agravara sus intenciones.

Sin necesidad de ir más lejos, el tipo que tan confiadamente había alzado vuelo hacia ella, chasqueó la lengua y desvió su camino para buscar otro asiento o bajarse del tren.

Kochou ciertamente no encontró manera de disimular su sorpresa una vez presenciado el hecho. Sus orbes avioletados insistieron en buscar la mirada contraria, mas no tuvo éxito en despegarlo de esa ventana.

Una sonrisa juguetona y complacida adornó sus labios, comprendiendo que aquella había sido una jugada secreta a la que se vio obligado a recurrir por las circunstancias.

—Pensé que no te agradaba presumir muestras de afecto en público~

—Sigue sin agradarme — le refutó, manteniendo su tono neutral.

Sin embargo, su mano permanecía en el mismo sitio donde la había dejado; ya fuese a modo de advertencia por si aquél incauto decidía regresar, o para prevenir que otros buitres quisieran seguir sus pasos e imitarlo.

—A mí sí me agrada… — Shinobu se permitió recostar el costado de su cuerpo sobre el de su marido, adoptando una postura más íntima. — No me quejaría si quisieras mostrarte un tanto territorial más seguido~

* * *

**Es pero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. Siempre imaginé que Giyuu mostraría de forma muy discreta su lado posesivo, y no me resistí a plasmarlo en esta viñeta.**

**Si todo sale bien, estaría actualizando "_¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?_" mañana. **

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, ¡y no olviden dejar review si les gustó!**


	4. Suave

**¡Muy buenas a todos una vez más! Aquí les traigo un poco de "helado emocional" para ayudarles a pasar el mal trago que les dejó el capítulo 3 del fic principal XD**

**Espero que con esto puedan perdonarme un poquito por lo que le hice a Shinobu :'v**

_**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenece a mí sino a Koyoharu Gotouge.**_

* * *

**Suave**

Tomioka se removió adormilado, resistiéndose a despertar del todo. Sus párpados le pesaban, deseaba poder descansar un rato más, pero su reloj biológico lo tenía acostumbrado a unos horarios de sueño muy cortos. Su mente ya estaba funcionando, pese al cansancio que se agolpaba pesadamente en todo su cuerpo.

Debía buscar algo que lo relajara lo suficiente como para volver a apagar sus pensamientos, y entonces su cabeza buscó acomodo contra la calidez de su almohada improvisada, reprimiendo el impulso de abrir los ojos y tentarse con la vista.

A Giyuu le gustaba dormir sobre el pecho de su esposa. La redondez de sus senos le invitaba a hacerlo, pues tenían el tamaño ideal. Resultaban apeteciblemente suaves y tersos al tacto; pero no sólo eso…

Trazó un recorrido tenue por su vientre con las yemas de sus dedos, repasando con cuidado las apenas perceptibles protuberancias de las cicatrices que marcaban su piel. Había acariciado su cuerpo tantas veces, que con sólo su tacto ya sabía cada secreto impreso en su superficie sin siquiera mirar; como el pequeño lunar fácilmente desapercibido que acababa de alcanzar con su meñique; o las marcas nuevas que se instalaban pasajeramente, como la magulladura que le había quedado de la semana anterior entre las costillas del lado izquierdo y que pronto se iría.

Toda ella era suave.

Se había vuelto adicto a la suavidad de su cuerpo.

Resultaba irónico pensar que, debajo de toda esa suavidad, se escondía la temible fuerza de un Pilar que aniquilaba con una sola punzada a una docena de demonios en una noche.

Y fue así como, procurándose a la tarea de acariciarla para apagar sus pensamientos, acabó avivándolos más. Ya no iba a poder volver a conciliar el sueño.

—Es muy temprano, duérmete…

Giyuu alzó apenas la mirada, encontrándose con los párpados forzosamente cerrados de su esposa. La había despertado con sus caricias, pero ella se negaba a cruzar ese umbral de la lucidez desde el cual él la estaba esperando. Sus cabellos cortos se esparcían desordenadamente sobre la almohada, recordándole que era posiblemente una de las pocas personas que había alcanzado a verla sin su pasador de mariposa.

No replicó nada a esa orden, pero tampoco le hizo mucho caso. Ahora que estaba despierto y el sueño le había abandonado, necesitaba entretenerse con algo, y no tardó mucho en fijar su vista en un posible objetivo.

Kochou quizá habría podido regresar a las tierras de Morfeo, de no ser porque se sintió asaltada de pronto por una húmeda succión sobre el pecho izquierdo. Sus terminales nerviosas la electrificaron de tal manera que su primera reacción fue arquearse de golpe, despabilándose con más efectividad que de haber recibido un baldazo de agua fría en el rostro.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —chilló de pronto, intentando incorporarse parcialmente con el soporte de un codo para recriminarle a su marido, quien descaradamente se negaba a liberar su seno para contestarle.

¿Es que acaso no había tenido suficiente la noche previa? Shinobu decidió pararlo antes de que llegara a más; le encajó un almohadazo en la cara para despegárselo y tratar de reorganizar con cierta lucidez las ideas en su cabeza a medio despertar.

—Es muy temprano. Déjame dormir —sin ánimos de enmascararse desde la propia cama, se valió de su mal humor matutino para intercambiar posiciones sobre el futón y buscar acomodo sobre su torso. De ese modo alejaría el motivo de su tentación y podría volver a conciliar el sueño.

O al menos ese era su plan inicial.

No pasó mucho rato hasta que, incómoda, comenzó a dar vueltas sobre él, probando recostarse de un costado y del otro; intentó boca abajo, de medio lado, boca arriba…

Hastiada y más despierta que antes, se incorporó finalmente para fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Eres demasiado duro. Qué pésima almohada.

* * *

**Lo siento si esta escena en sí no fue la gran cosa, pero tenía la idea en mi mente y necesitaba escribirla.**

**Como comentario aparte, me da gracia el contraste tan marcado entre los reviews del capítulo dos del fic principal, donde todo eran risas, y los del capítulo tres, donde todo se transformó en un mar de lágrimas y amenazas de muerte XDDD**

**De momento estaré actualizando más seguido este fic. Ya tengo hecho hasta el capítulo 5 de "_¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?_", pero necesito dejar pasar un tiempo para releer lo que tengo y editarlo con calma.**

**Así que, ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización! No olviden comentar si les ha gustado :D y si aún me quieren matar por lo de Shinobu en el otro fic, también(?).**


	5. Bombones

**¡Muy buenas a todos! He estado mucho tiempo sin actualizar, así que aprovecho para añadir un nuevo capítulo hoy ya que nuestra querida ozora no hime está de cumpleaños.**

**Espero que disfruten la lectura :D**

_**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenece a mí, sino a la malvada, infame y despiadada Koyoharu Gotouge, que es peor que Muzan(?).**_

* * *

**Bombones**

Siempre que tuviese tiempo disponible entre misiones, Giyuu acostumbraba a pasar por la Hacienda Mariposa para relajarse con alguna visita corta. Sabía dónde encontrarla, en caso de que sus obligaciones no la hubiesen hecho abandonar el lugar.

Envuelto en su sigilo habitual, corrió la puerta del estudio donde el Pilar de Insecto acostumbraba a desarrollar nuevos antídotos y venenos, sólo para cerciorarse de que ella se encontraba allí presente, enfrascada en el escrito que consumía su atención y la tinta de su pluma veloz.

Sin decir nada, cerró tras de sí y caminó unos pocos pasos hasta tomar asiento en su esquina habitual, sin poder evitar que la llamativa cajita de colores vivos sobre el escritorio atrapase su mirada ante la novedad.

—¿Curioso?

Su vista retornó a la espalda de la mariposa, quien sin necesidad de voltear, había adivinado con éxito el recorrido que él trazó con la mirada.

Ella se detuvo al fin cuando consiguió vaciar la última de sus ideas sobre el papel, permitiéndose suspirar con satisfacción y dignarse a contemplarlo con su tan característica sonrisa pintada en el rostro. La respuesta vacía que recibió a su pregunta no era más que una petición silenciosa para que ampliara su explicación. Podía detectar un atisbo de curiosidad palpitando en el fondo de esos ojos azules.

—Son dulces occidentales —aclaró, destapando entonces la misteriosa caja para mostrarle una serie de perfectas y estéticas esferas de color oscuro, dispuestas simétricamente en su respectiva celda. Por los dos espacios vacíos, podía deducirse que la novedosa golosina había pasado satisfactoriamente la prueba de sabor —. Kanroji-san trajo muchos para repartir. Aparentemente le salvó la vida a un comerciante extranjero y como agradecimiento terminó regalándole una buena parte de la mercadería. ¿Quieres probar? —sus ojos retornaron en busca de los contrarios, previendo desde ya la respuesta que le daría.

—Paso —esquivó su invitación y optó por cruzarse de brazos para terminar de acomodarse en su rincón, una vez reclinada la espada contra el muro más cercano.

Giyuu no era muy fanático de los dulces. A diferencia de su esposa, su paladar tendía a empalagarse con relativa facilidad. Ni siquiera entendía cómo era que ella podía engullir cinco órdenes de dangos seguidas, sin quitarse el dulzor con un solo trago de té.

La oyó soltar una risita discreta. De esas que dejaba oír cuando hallaba una presa digna de su entretenimiento.

Volvió a fijarse en ella. Ahí venía. Algún plan perverso acababa de trazar en su mente, se le veía en la cara.

Kochou aprovechó la privacidad que le confería su estudio para aventurarse a un gesto más atrevido. Avanzó hacia él y se sentó justo sobre su regazo, asegurándose de rodear las caderas ajenas con sus piernas y así terminar de encerrarlo con sus brazos, colgados a su cuello.

Tomioka sabía que algo haría para fastidiarle el momento. Ya fuese tentarlo provocativamente para luego alzar vuelo y dejarlo con las ganas, o alguna clase de broma pesada para intentar sacarle alguna mueca con la cual pudiera divertirse. Así y todo, no pudo reprimir el impulso de deshacer su postura y rodearla por la cintura para estrechar el contacto entre sus cuerpos. Acababa de aceptar conscientemente una emboscada.

Así era como ella siempre lo engatusaba con su seductor aroma y mirada, y él caía todas y cada una de las veces… Simplemente no podía negarse; no se resistía a la tentación de besar sus labios rosados y suaves, de saborear su calor y acariciarla hasta saciarse. Fue así como, en el momento que aceptó la invitación para invadir la boca ajena, se percató de la trampa que tenía preparada para él. El costado de su lengua alcanzó a acariciar la circunferencia perteneciente a uno de los dulces faltantes en la caja. Abrió sus ojos para recriminarle con la mirada, encontrando sólo una burla contenida brotando desde los orbes contrarios.

Sin embargo, una vez atrapado por ella, confrontó la situación como su orgullo de guerrero le señalaba y preparó su contraataque, dispuesto a darle guerra. Afianzó el agarre que mantenía en su cintura, llevando así su otra mano al rostro femenino para arremeter con intensidad contra su boca.

Kochou emitió un quejido ahogado en cuanto se vio arrinconada por su represalia. Mantener el bombón en su sitio en plena batalla se había convertido en algo más difícil de lo que imaginó en un inicio. Sus manos se aferraron a él, no dispuesta a dejarse avasallar por sus fuerzas. Empujó el dulce con su lengua mientras recibía la misma contramedida del lado contrario, quien se negaba con todas sus fuerzas a alojarlo en su boca.

Buscó un mejor soporte al imitar a su esposo y retenerle el rostro fijo con una de sus manos. Perdía terreno vergonzosamente, pero se negaba a dejarse vencer. La falta de aire se hacía sentir con más necesidad; el tamaño del dulce les impedía separar sus bocas en las pausas acordadas para recobrar el aliento, y pronto el sabor achocolatado impregnó el matiz de la batalla con un nuevo ritmo.

Giyuu aceptó reducir la agresividad de sus movimientos en cuanto el novedoso sabor se desparramó por sus papilas gustativas. Finalmente se mostraba curioso, dispuesto a ceder un poco en la batalla para acceder a degustar el dulce.

Sintiéndose ganadora, la mariposa le ofreció una probada más completa al empujarlo con la punta de la lengua, conquistando al fin el terreno enemigo al proclamar la boca ajena como suya. El tamaño cada vez más reducido del bombón le ayudó a concretar la maniobra de la victoria. Ahora sólo debía procurar imponerse con su propio ritmo y retener el dulce lo suficiente como para terminar de vencer con su carta secreta.

El Pilar de Agua no se lo dejó fácil. En cuanto fue consciente de la ventaja que había perdido, dio inicio a una nueva puja contra la lengua invasora. Para esas instancias, lo que en un inicio comenzó como un simple beso, ahora se había desdibujado completamente de lo que era. En especial ante la dificultad adicional que les suponía el tomar aire sin casi separarse. Incluso en sus momentos de mayor desenfreno en la cama, le costaba recordar un beso tan intenso y obsceno como el que escurría por sus labios ahora mismo.

Sabía que en su situación actual ya no podría recobrar el terreno que había perdido, por lo que decidió desgastar el bombón contra la lengua femenina, empecinada en contraatacar con la misma maniobra. Su plan era deshacerlo por completo y arremeter con toda libertad una vez librado del estorboso dulce, siendo que sin saberlo, había mordido el anzuelo que su maquiavélica mujer tenía reservado como truco final.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron con una notoria sorpresa en cuanto la débil capa del bombón cedió, dando paso a una explosión de chocolate amargo que inundó su boca hasta el más mínimo rincón. Una bomba absolutamente inesperada, que Shinobu relamió gustosa contra su paladar.

Una vez alcanzado su objetivo, la mujer se dignó a finalmente romper aquello que ya ni podría catalogarse como beso, sintiendo los restos de su pequeña broma descender vergonzosamente por la comisura de sus labios. No tardó en repasarlos con su lengua, degustando así el dulce sabor de la victoria junto con algunos restos de chocolate.

—¿Aún sigues pensando que estaba demasiado dulce?~ —atinó a articular, mientras intentaba normalizar el ritmo de su respiración. Extrajo un pañuelo de tela para limpiarse el desastre de saliva que le había escurrido hasta el mentón, para posteriormente hacer lo mismo con su marido, quien simplemente admitió su derrota rodando la vista hacia otro lado.

—Podría acostumbrarme.

* * *

**Y eso ha sido todo por hoy. Ya fueron suficientes obscenidades para un capítulo(?).**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, que siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo más cositas para ustedes :')**

**No olviden dejar su review si les gustó, y nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.**


	6. Hecho a mano

**¡Muy buenas a todos! Lamento estar tardando más en publicar. Como ya mencioné antes (y no recuerdo en dónde(?)), el batallar para reescribir el capítulo 5 del fic principal me está consumiendo la vida y atrasando con todo lo demás DX pero al menos esta vez haré lo mejor que pueda para dejarlo presentable y bonito para publicar.**

**De momento, les dejo con esta pequeña escena para que se pasen el mal trago que les estoy dejando con "_¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?_".**

_**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenece a mí sino a la desalmada genocida de Koyoharu Gotouge.**_

* * *

**Hecho a mano**

Kochou no cocinaba. No era una especulación, ni un mero decir: ella _literalmente_ no cocinaba. Sus manos, tan pequeñas y suaves, no parecían haber sido hechas para elaborar otra cosa que venenos altamente tóxicos; tanto para demonios como para los propios humanos.

Kanae lo sabía, y por eso, en vida, se empeñó muy arduamente en alejar aquellas pequeñas y mortíferas manos de la cocina mediante palabras dulces e insinuaciones inofensivamente sutiles. Tras su muerte, las encargadas de mantener ese legado pasaron a ser las chicas de la Hacienda Mariposa, quienes como mucho, y sin quitarle nunca el ojo de encima, le permitían revolver el estofado con una cuchara de madera.

La única que aparentemente desconocía el peligro de encomendarle la preparación de algo comestible al Pilar de Insecto, era ella misma.

Nunca se preocupó por aprender el arte culinario, a decir verdad. Su meta estaba enfocada en la medicina y la creación de venenos; pero tras observar una escena que consiguió estremecer su corazón de pura ternura, cuando Mitsuri alimentaba amorosamente a Iguro con el _bento_ que ella misma había preparado, de pronto se sintió invadida por uno de aquellos esporádicos e inusuales arrebatos de cariño que con suerte llegaba a profesar una vez cada diez años.

A pesar de completar casi un año de matrimonio, jamás había tenido algún gesto semejante con su marido. Giyuu tampoco era la persona más romántica, cosa que tampoco le ayudaba a tomar la inspiración necesaria para tener esos detalles con él; pero de vez en cuando, quizá, no estaría mal actuar como una pareja ordinaria para variar un poco…

El pánico que doblegó las facciones de la pobre Aoi cuando ingresó a la cocina ese día fue digno de un retrato. ¿Quién iba a pensar que la mariposa madrugaría para levantarse antes que todo el personal y así asegurarse el uso de la cocina para ella sola?

Pero lo que congeló su cara en un espanto sin precedentes no fue el desastre de harina que salpicaba las mesas y paredes como si allí se hubiese desplegado una cacería contra algún intruso; ni tampoco las manchas de extraña procedencia que posiblemente no alcanzarían a quitar jamás de los muebles y el techo… El verdadero terror hervía a fuego lento en una de las ollas de estofado, que probablemente habría que desechar para evitar futuras intoxicaciones, si es que no se desintegraba con el propio brebaje que allí se cocinaba.

Ni qué decir del arroz, apelotonado en una masa tiesa que, a simple vista, parecía ser lo suficientemente resistente como para tolerar el sablazo de un Pilar y mantenerse íntegro en cada grano. Coronando el desfile del horror, yacían mutilados sobre la mesa los restos de las pruebas fallidas que en algún momento habrían sido algún tipo de pescado, ahora irreconocible tras la masacre.

Si ya de por sí el resultado final invitaba a salir corriendo y arrojarse por un risco, Aoi dentro de todo buscó un mínimo gramo de consuelo al pensar que el shock del Pilar de Agua habría sido diez veces mayor de haber presenciado el escenario donde se llevó a cabo la creación de aquél monstruo.

—Adelante, pruébalo —Shinobu se veía realmente feliz cuando le sirvió el desayuno que tan arduamente habría preparado con amor para su esposo: un arroz capaz de quebrar los dientes de cualquier demonio, una generosa cantidad de brebaje misterioso con verduras deshechas en agonía para condimentar la sopa, y un pescado asado que incluso tras la muerte parecía sufrir por el destino que le deparó a su cadáver.

Aoi temblaba en una espantosa tensión al espiar la escena. Las tres pequeñas que se habían escondido tras la puerta junto a ella para presenciar el momento tragaron grueso, mientras que Kanao derramó una expectante gota de sudor al presentir que la vida de Tomioka corría peligro.

Aceptar por cortesía y probar un bocado de un solo componente del menú podría llegar a tener consecuencias nocivas; y salir corriendo como indicaba el sentido común implicaba entregarse a una muerte inmediata a manos de la cocinera.

Su situación era muy delicada.

"_¡Ánimo, Shinobu-sama, Tomioka-san!"_, alentaron mentalmente las tres pequeñas, quienes aún creían ciegamente que el amor podría vencer cualquier adversidad; incluso si ésta se presagiaba más peligrosa que una mismísima Luna Superior.

—No seas tímido y come, me tomó muchos intentos llegar a este resultado~ —Shinobu continuó alentándolo, arrinconándolo cada vez más contra la espada y la pared.

Giyuu fue pasando de los distintos tonos de blanco al azul. No entendía a qué se debía este intento tan evidente de asesinato. ¿Qué había hecho para enojarla tanto? Rebuscó y rebuscó hasta el cansancio algún recuerdo de algo que pudiese haber ameritado semejante castigo, pero sólo consiguió desesperarse más en su mutismo al no hallar absolutamente nada, ni una sola pista de lo que pudiese haber desencadenado esa situación.

¿Acaso lo hacía por mero gusto? Él ya sabía la tendencia natural de su esposa a fastidiarlo para deleitarse con sus desgracias, pero esto sobrepasaba por mucho cualquier inocente broma de su repertorio habitual.

Sin hallar evasiva alguna que le permitiera sobrevivir a la situación actual, optó por recurrir a la inexistente misericordia de la mariposa, quien observó extrañada cómo su marido agachaba la cabeza hasta el piso en la reverencia máxima establecida.

—No sé qué hice esta vez, pero te pido disculpas —si algo le había enseñado el matrimonio, era que para sosegar el enojo de una mujer debía darle la razón y pedirle perdón; así no entendiera ni las razones por las cuales debía disculparse, el noventa por ciento de las veces funcionaba para salvar su cuello de un posible guillotinazo —. Puedes usarme como sujeto experimental para probar los venenos que quieras, pero por favor, no me obligues a suicidarme de esta manera.

Aoi se sobresaltó junto con el resto de las niñas y cerró los ojos para no ver lo que se le venía al pobre sujeto, justo antes de escuchar un golpe contundente y el sonido de varias cosas rompiéndose en el acto. Entre ellas, no sería descabellado imaginar el crujido de un cráneo humano.

Kochou abandonó la estancia con pasos rápidos que destilaban enojo por cada poro. Se detuvo apenas detectó a su personal espiando tras la puerta, y con la sonrisa más forzada que le vieron esbozar jamás, les brindó unas breves indicaciones:

—Chicas, _parece que_ Tomioka-san fue atacado gravemente. ¿Podrían atenderlo para que no se muera?

Aoi no halló más que asentir desesperadamente con el cuerpo repegado por completo contra la puerta, mientras que las tres pequeñas ponían manos a la obra junto con Kanao para recoger los restos del desayuno fallido, limpiar la sangre del piso y trasladar al desdichado cazador a la zona de cuidados intensivos.

Sólo por si acaso, tomarían las medidas preventivas de encerrarlo en la habitación más alejada posible de los pasos de la mariposa.

* * *

**No sé ustedes, pero yo siempre imaginé que Shinobu sería de las que queman hasta el cereal XDD **

**Por un momento estuve a punto de desistir de esta idea cuando en un único panel de flashback del manga, salió Shinobu revolviendo una sopa, pero decidí que mejor eso es lo único que le dejan hacer para que no envenene a nadie y ya XD**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, y no olviden dejar su review si les gustó la escena. **

**¡Nos leemos!**


	7. Declaración de amor

**¡Muy buenas a todos! No estaba muerta, simplemente estaba ocupada batallando contra la reescritura del dichoso capítulo 5 XD**

**Lamento la desaparición y el tiempo de espera, pero me costó mucho volver a redactarlo y editarlo hasta obtener un resultado aceptable. Aparte de eso, el lugar donde me estoy quedando ahora es muy ruidoso, y para escribir necesito silencio absoluto, cosa que también me ha demorado bastante con el asunto del capítulo.**

**Sin embargo, ahora que finalmente salí victoriosa de la lucha contra el titán colosal del capítulo 5, estoy oficialmente de regreso :'D Espero y disfruten del capítulo de hoy.**

_**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenece a mí, sino a la despiadada y desalmada Koyoharu Gotouge.**_

* * *

**Declaración de amor**

—¡Shinobu-chan! ¿Es cierto que fuiste tú quien se le declaró a Tomioka-san?

—¿Hm? —la pregunta fortuita que le dirigió el Pilar de Amor le hizo girarse a verla.

No todos los días coincidían cuatro Pilares en un parador camino a sus respectivos destinos. El dango que aún masticaba le dio la excusa perfecta para recabar un mínimo margen de tiempo antes de dar una respuesta.

Shinobu sonrió como habitualmente lo hacía y asintió con plena naturalidad.

—Así es —su afirmativa bastó para que la animosa muchacha liberase una exclamación contenida ante la confirmación de sus sospechas.

—¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! —musitó efusiva; quizá dirigiendo esa remarcada constatación a Iguro, quien vigilaba recelosamente a Tomioka ante la sospechosa _cercanía_ de casi medio metro entre él y la muchacha de cabellos coloridos— ¡¿Y cómo te le declaraste?! De seguro te tomó mucho tiempo reunir el valor para dedicarle las palabras correctas —entusiasmada ante la sola idea, su rostro sonrojado evidenció la cursi escena que con toda seguridad se estaría imaginando.

El Pilar de Insecto no pudo hacer más que reír con la sutileza que le caracterizaba. Mitsuri podía ser demasiado directa en ocasiones, pero su cursilería innata le recordaba por momentos al romanticismo ciego de Kanae.

—No fue la gran cosa… básicamente, le dije que era un _estúpido _—la respuesta que brindó claramente echó por tierra la magia y el ambiente rosa que comenzaba a formarse en el aire.

Iguro estuvo a muy poco de escupir su té, y las miradas se posaron ahora sobre el Pilar de Agua, quien no se había inmutado en lo más mínimo ante las brutales palabras de su esposa.

—¿E-eh?... ¿Tomioka-san?... —Kanroji supuso que debió tratarse de una broma. _Tenía_ que serlo, ¿verdad?... Después de todo, Kochou constantemente "adornaba" su amor con un curioso e innecesario alambre de púas.

Sin embargo, la aclaración que adjuntó el susodicho no fue precisamente la más optimista para los incrédulos oyentes.

—Es cierto —admitió con una naturalidad imperturbable. Apenas alzó un poco la vista de su té para clavarla en el infinito y rememorar mejor aquél episodio especial en su vida—. Si no mal recuerdo, me llamó estúpido y dijo que todos me odiaban.

La incredulidad pasmosa de Mitsuri congeló una sonrisa tiesa en su rostro, la cual contrastaba poderosamente con la expresión apacible de su compañera.

—Ahh, qué recuerdos~ —Shinobu sorbió gustosa de su té, tal y como lo haría cualquier joven enamorada al repasar los bellos e importantes momentos en su relación—. Tuve que declarármele varias veces, pero ya que Tomioka-san es un completo inepto para comprender incluso las palabras más básicas del lenguaje humano, no me quedó más remedio que remarcarle lo evidente y hacérselo saber de frente~

Kanroji creyó percibir un atisbo de punzante molestia destellando desde el fondo de aquella empalagosa dulzura. Sudó frío, adivinando que muy posiblemente su amiga tuvo que esforzarse mucho para lidiar con la lentitud característica de Tomioka. Y sin embargo, aún ante el claro fastidio que emergía del recuerdo, pudo detectar un indiscutible deje de cariño legítimo pese a la elección letal de palabras.

Fue por eso que, incluso siendo ella el Pilar del Amor, decidió disfrazar su desconcierto tras una sonrisa venida a menos y asumir que la relación que aquellos dos mantenían seguiría siendo un absoluto misterio para el resto de sus camaradas.

Iguro mismo había pasado de casi sisearle con los ojos a su compañero, a dedicarle una mirada entremezclada entre la compasión y la pena ajena.

De allí en adelante, se abstendría de tirarle más veneno del que ya le lanzaba su esposa.

* * *

**Cortito pero esencial para lo que se viene. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Muy pronto estaré actualizando _"¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?"_, así que recuerden que a partir de ahora tendrán que habilitar el filtro de categoría M para que les salga.**

**Una vez más, lamento la demora. ¡Nos leemos!**


	8. Habitación para dos

**¡Muy buenas a todos! Además de caerles con la actualización, me traigo bajo el brazo la feliz noticia de que al fin terminé de escribir el capítulo 6 de "_¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?_". Pero no lo publicaré de inmediato. Está recién salido del horno y esa cosa necesita enfriarse para darle una buena editada, así que tardaré XD**

**Si bien en el último capítulo del fic principal conocimos la forma en la que surgió todo, esta vez vengo a ampliar aquí la historia con la perspectiva de Shinobu, ya que hasta ahora sólo leímos la versión de Giyuu al tratarse de sus recuerdos.**

**Al tener que editar el capítulo 5 del fic principal, este anexo aparte que ya tenía preparado con antelación también sufrió varios cambios, pero espero que de todos modos la versión final logre satisfacerlos.**

**Sin más que agregar, me leerán más abajo.**

_**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenece a mí, sino a la salvaje y desalmada genocida de Koyoharu Gotouge.**_

* * *

**Habitación para dos**

Shinobu se estiró a gusto, gozando de la agradable sensación de su cuerpo limpio y relajado. Le habría encantado disfrutar del baño con su marido, pero no se resistió a la tentación de las aguas termales; además de que prefería recibirlo libre de todo el lodo y el sudor que llevaba cargando como resabio de su misión.

Habían acordado hospedarse allí pasado el atardecer. Le tomó cariño a esa posada en particular, ya que de alguna forma, fue el lugar donde consiguió, tras mucho esfuerzo, obtener un primer acercamiento hacia quien más adelante se convertiría en su esposo.

El pensamiento fugaz le hizo curvar una indiscreta sonrisita en los labios. Recogió el _uchiwa_ dispuesto sobre la pequeña mesita de la estancia y salió a sentarse en la madera del corredor exterior para disfrutar de la brisa nocturna.

Ciertamente, el mero hecho de haber logrado que dejase de huir de ella cual gato al agua, había requerido de un esfuerzo y perseverancia que ni ella misma se creyó capaz de tener. Giyuu era demasiado _despistado_ para ciertas cosas. No le ganaba a Tokitou por el mero hecho de que no existía ser humano sobre la Tierra capaz de sobrepasar al Pilar de la Niebla en ese aspecto; pero de que estaba cerca, eso era seguro.

Debía reconocer que sus primeros intentos habían sido un rotundo fracaso. En aquél entonces, su tendencia natural a ocultarse tras un escudo de púas ante cualquiera que cruzara miradas con ella, le había imposibilitado vergonzosamente el siquiera establecer algún tipo de diálogo _normal_ con él cuando visitaba la hacienda para curarse las heridas.

Kanae intentó mediar numerosas veces, no sólo proporcionándole la oportunidad perfecta para que, _casualmente_, la tarea de atender las heridas de Tomioka siempre recayera sobre ella; sino que además le brindó un sinfín de consejos que, por mucho que lo intentara, no lograba poner en práctica.

Simplemente, no le daba la paciencia para lidiar con un sujeto que ni siquiera era capaz de vencer su timidez para emerger de su cápsula e interactuar con sus colegas. Porque en definitiva, esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado tras observarlo más allá de esa aparente frialdad con la que se manejaba en su mutismo…

Tomioka no era un trozo de hielo andante como todos pensaban. Sus respuestas cortas y casi inexistentes no se debían al ego inflado que más de una vez le llegaron a atribuir… Ella prefería catalogarlo como un simple caso de _torpeza social_ y su propia incapacidad para establecer una conversación con otro ser humano como una persona normal; mas eso no lo convertía en un egoísta insensible…

No fueron pocas las oportunidades en las que lo había llegado a descubrir en sus vanos intentos por dedicarle algún mimo a los animalitos callejeros, a sabiendas de que acabaría siendo mordido y despreciado por ellos sin motivo aparente. También parecía ser la única en percatarse de las heridas que tan fervientemente se empeñaba en ocultar para priorizar a los demás heridos en el campo de batalla. Esos sutiles, pero indiscutibles gestos, así como el respeto casi penoso que le profesaba a Kanae como si fuese su propia hermana, acabaron ablandando sus sentimientos lo suficiente como para llegar a desarrollar una particular atracción hacia el incomprendido Pilar de Agua.

"—_¡Hoy se le escapó un 'nee-chan' cuando lo estaba atendiendo! Hubieras visto su carita en cuanto se dio cuenta. Se puso todo rojo y no volvió a decir nada hasta que le di el alta, ¿no es lindo?"._

Kanae comentó aquél episodio como si describiese a algún gatito callejero que, tras muchos mimos y cuidados, bajaba la guardia para mostrar el cariño que llevaba dentro.

A decir verdad, sí le pareció adorable. Pero no se atrevió a exponerlo en voz alta ni ante su propia hermana.

Le hubiese gustado poder hablar abiertamente con Kanae sobre eso alguna vez… Pero para cuando se dio cuenta, ella ya le había sido arrancada de su vida y las heridas que marcaron su alma crearon cicatrices lo suficientemente gruesas como para cubrirse completa.

Todo su mundo cambió en un instante. _Otra vez_.

Primero sus padres, y ahora su hermana… ¿Qué más podía perder?

Aquella fue una etapa oscura que, a fin de cuentas, tuvo que encapsular en lo más hondo de su ser para no hacer la carga más pesada hacia quienes debía proteger. Kanao y las niñas dependían ahora de ella… Debía protegerlas y ampararlas tal y como Kanae lo había hecho al brindarles un hogar y una sonrisa maternal cada mañana, para alejarlas de aquellas horribles memorias que cada tanto las asaltaban por las noches.

Shinobu sabía que jamás podría siquiera igualar la calidez que desprendía su hermana con un simple gesto; lo mejor que podía hacer era representar una imitación barata y rezar para que eso les bastara.

Batalló para salir adelante, para idear un método con el que pudiese exterminar a los demonios y concretar su venganza pese a su ridícula carencia física. Sus logros e innovaciones sobre el terreno le valieron el puesto de Pilar, no atreviéndose a tomar el título de su predecesora pese a lo que la gran mayoría esperaba. Y aún con todo eso, no había sido capaz de hallar ni tan siquiera una diminuta luz en aquella época. Recibió el fruto de cada uno de sus avances con la misma sonrisa falsa que no llegaba a cubrir su mirada sombría… ¿Cómo podría maquillar una herida que la atravesaba de lado a lado en lo más profundo de su alma? No había manera de extender una mera máscara hacia esos extremos.

No se creyó capaz de recobrar una pizca de luminosidad legítima en su mirada, sino hasta que coincidió de forma inesperada con el Pilar de Agua frente a la tumba de Kanae. Había una solitaria flor como ofrenda, de las que su hermana tanto gustaba usar para decorar la finca y las habitaciones de los convalecientes.

De todas las personas, Kochou no llegó a esperar encontrarlo a él precisamente visitando a un fallecido; jamás le había observado tener tal gesto con nadie… Pero la modesta ofrenda que fue a dejarle consiguió mover algo que desde hacía mucho tiempo, había permanecido rígido y frío enmarañado contra su pecho.

Ninguno de los dos llegó a decir nada en esa ocasión. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no hablaría, pero la mirada que le dedicó cuando despegó sus ojos de la lápida para centrarse en ella, la desarmó por completo.

Tomioka siempre se destacó por esa mirada enigmática e imposible de desentrañar para cualquier ser vivo que se diese a la tarea de mirarlo a los ojos. Pero esa vez, y sólo en esa oportunidad, se sintió absorbida por completo ante la profundidad de aquellos orbes azules, que sin pronunciar palabra, transmitían un triste sentimiento de familiaridad… Por supuesto que había recibido el pésame y palabras de consuelo de todos sus colegas y allegados, pero nunca alcanzó a sentir una conexión tan sincera y cercana como la que Giyuu le ofrecía.

Ellos tenían un dolor en común.

Shinobu no tenía idea de la historia con la que él cargaba, pero podía darse cuenta por cómo la miraba, sin compadecerse de ella ni sentir lástima, que sus sentimientos iban más allá de eso. Parecía comprenderla.

Envuelto en el mismo mutismo respetuoso que le caracterizaba, el cazador emprendió su partida ante la mirada inesperadamente nublada que colmó los orbes de la chica. No llegó a darse cuenta del momento en el que su sonrisa de cartón había colapsado, ni mucho menos de sus propias lágrimas sino hasta que éstas se desbordaron por las grietas de su máscara.

Tomioka quizá las había percibido antes que ella misma y por eso emprendió la retirada; tal vez se fue antes de alcanzar a verlas. Nunca lo sabría. Lo único de lo que estaba segura, era que ese silencioso intercambio la había sacudido hasta liberar como una avalancha todos esos sentimientos que día a día se había esmerado por retener.

Kochou se permitió llorar después de tanto tiempo, y no supo sino hasta que sus lágrimas se vaciaron del todo, que ese pesar que tan recelosamente se guardaba dentro, era lo que más la estaba envenenando.

Nadie más alcanzó a presenciar ese quiebre, y aquél momento quedó resguardado como un secreto entre ellos dos. Y si bien era cierto que había llegado a cobrar un discreto interés por el susodicho desde mucho antes de que su corazón se desmoronara, ahora éste se había profundizado ante la necesidad de descubrir aquello que con tanto ahínco ocultaba bajo su coraza.

¿Cuál era su historia tras ese hermetismo? ¿Cuáles eran sus razones para encapsularse?... Quería saber la respuesta; y por sobre todo: _necesitaba_ volver a enlazar esa conexión que por un brevísimo momento, le hizo sentir que no estaba sola y que podía dejar de esconderse tras una fachada para mostrar sus heridas ante al menos una persona.

No podía asegurarlo… pero tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que Giyuu podría ser el único capaz de entender a profundidad su dolor y compartirlo. Fue por eso que se empeñó en acercarse a él. No conocía a nadie que hubiese logrado volverse lo suficientemente cercano al Pilar de Agua, pues su gruesa burbuja de soledad saltaba a la vista. Pero quería intentarlo…

Estaba dispuesta a lograrlo y destapar su verdadero rostro. Quería volver a compartir ese dolor mutuo encarnado en la profundidad de su mirada; pero sin importar cuán cercana se volviese, él parecía siempre mantener intacta esa barrera que aislaba sus verdaderos sentimientos del resto del mundo…

Incluso tras descubrirse parcial y completamente ante él para invitarle a hacer lo mismo y dejar atrás el refugio de su inmutabilidad, y aún tras corresponder de la manera más inesperada a los sentimientos que tenía hacia él, Giyuu continuaba resistiéndose a mostrarse tal cual era.

La frustración le carcomía las entrañas, obligándola a encararlo con una necesitada determinación el día que por fin se propuso a sí misma deshacerse de esa molesta máscara con sus propias manos. No recordaba haberse sentido tan nerviosa como cuando se desnudó ante su mirada atónita, pero supo, al arrancarle ese asombro, que estaba bien orientada en cuanto a su objetivo.

Tomioka cedió, y por primera vez reveló su rostro tal cual era para compartir con ella todas las cicatrices ocultas en lo más hondo de su alma; sólo superadas por el desbordante afecto con el que la amó esa noche.

Una sonrisita discreta tomó sus labios ante el pensamiento, justo cuando la puerta de la alcoba se abría para dejar pasar al invitado faltante.

—Llegas tarde —le saludó sin voltear a verlo, mientras el _uchiwa_ hacía danzar con suavidad sus mechones delanteros.

—Me tomó más tiempo del que esperaba.

Kochou pudo sentir a detalle esa mirada fija, clavada con hambre sobre su cuello. Se había acomodado el kimono de tal manera que éste quedase al descubierto, exhibiendo tentadoramente una invitación a la que sabía, él no podría resistirse.

—¿Te me estás insinuando?

Sólo entonces, la mariposa se giró para mirarlo y cubrir de forma parcial su sonrisa tras el _uchiwa_.

—Qué lento eres~

Lo vio entrecerrar los ojos al percatarse de que una vez más, había caído con suma facilidad entre sus redes, empujado además por la fuerte sensación de _deja vú_. Sin embargo, él ya no se resistía ni protestaba cuando se veía atrapado; sólo lo aceptaba de buena gana y avanzaba a su encuentro tal y como lo hacía ahora.

No le sorprendió que su primer punto de ataque se centrara en su cuello. Se sintió rodeada por la calidez de los brazos masculinos y su irresistible respiración contra su nuca, arrancándole algunos discretos estremecimientos que el cosquilleo de sus labios le generaban.

Shinobu recibió complacida sus caricias, permitiéndole alcanzar la blanquecina piel de sus hombros cuando echó su cuello hacia atrás para aspirar su aroma. El mero hecho de poder disfrutar de ese idílico momento de paz, le hacía olvidarse de todo el malestar previo y las desgracias acumuladas en la semana. Las misiones y sus respectivas obligaciones como Pilares constantemente los mantenían alejados del otro; muchas veces sin siquiera tener noticia alguna más que algún mensaje a distancia enviado por sus cuervos.

Cada minuto que los separaba se le hacía tan pesado como a él, a sabiendas de que su próximo encuentro podría no llegar a darse jamás. Por eso mismo apreciaba cada caricia como algo invaluable. Enredó sus dedos entre los despeinados cabellos de su marido en un llamado de atención hacia sus labios. Giró hasta encontrar una posición lo suficientemente cómoda para besarlo, mientras las manos contrarias abrían la yukata para recorrerla a detalle.

La mariposa sonrió contra los labios ajenos al sentirlo. Él buscaba cualquier indicio de herida con sus caricias, queriendo corroborar que ella hubiese salido ilesa en todo el tiempo que no había podido constatarlo en persona.

Y Kochou se _derretía_ ante esos pequeños detalles. Si bien él era más propenso a aparecerse algún día con una extremidad menos, le encantaba la forma silenciosa en la que indagaba su estado y la cuidaba.

Tuvo la certeza de que la temperatura se había elevado lo suficiente para ambos cuando su pasador para el cabello le fue retirado y su espalda encontró reposo en el suelo de madera. Giyuu había finalizado su pequeño examen preliminar sin obtener algún resultado por el cual debiera preocuparse; y una vez librado de sus inquietudes, no le fue muy difícil adivinar el rumbo al que escalaría ese pequeño ritual de los reencuentros.

—No tan rápido, cariño… —logró atajarlo justo a tiempo, interrumpiendo el beso que pretendía dejarle al cruzar su índice sobre los labios ajenos—. Mejor reservemos eso para el baño. Tenemos un estanque para nosotros solos y podemos aprovecharlo como corresponde~

—No podemos hacerlo ahí, el agua es de todos, y sería antihigiénico para los próximos huéspedes —como siempre, no debería sorprenderle el haber recibido una respuesta tan aburrida como esa.

—Oh, vamos… Esta habitación está reservada exclusivamente para parejas. ¿Qué crees que hacen con un estanque privado a pocos metros de la habitación?

Su comentario, lejos de incentivarlo, pareció hacerle caer en cuenta de un detalle muy evidente que en su cabeza había obviado por completo. Lo vio frenarse de golpe y mirarla con una discreta estupefacción que, dadas las circunstancias, podría parecer bastante graciosa… Si no fuese porque segundos después, acabó levantándose como si nada para encaminarse hacia la puerta de la alcoba.

—¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas? —intrigada y medio desnuda como la había dejado, Kochou se incorporó sobre sus codos para seguirle con la mirada— ¿Giyuu?

—Iré a bañarme al río… —fue todo lo que le oyó comentar, antes de salir del cuarto.

* * *

**Shinobu dejó traumado al Giyuu con su comentario XD quizá la próxima vez deba obviar las aclaraciones y dejar que el muchacho sea feliz en su ignorancia.**

**Este capítulo lo tenía medio escrito desde hace mucho, por lo que en ese momento no se había publicado el asunto de las edades. Según los datos extra del manga, Shinobu se convirtió en cabeza de la finca a los 14 años. Pero para efectos del fic, la hice esperar a estar un poco más madura, perdiendo a Kanae a los 15 y convirtiéndose en Pilar recién para esos años.**

**Para quienes no conocen los uchiwa, son unos abanicos orientales muy bonitos. Son literalmente como el símbolo que lleva Sasuke en su espalda, para que se den una idea(?).**

**Y creo que no tengo nada más que aclarar con respecto a este capítulo. Dejen un bonito review si les gustó, eso me motiva a seguir :D**


	9. Calor

**¡Hola a todos! No estoy muerta, sólo seca y abandonada por la inspiración XDD**

**Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé cualquiera de mis fics (jolines, que ya hasta acabó el manga y todo hace rato), pero con todo este asunto de la pandemia, las cosas se me pusieron algo movidas. Encontré trabajo y por una temporada larga estuve casi como esclava trabajando y trabajando, por lo que no podía dedicarme a escribir.**

**Sumado a eso, mi inspiración me ha abandonado y ahora básicamente no sé cómo continuar con "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?" sin apresurar las cosas, so... No sabría decir para cuándo saldría el nuevo capítulo. Todo lo que les puedo adelantar es que tengo más o menos las escenas, pero no sé cómo conectarlas.**

**Mientras tanto, supongo que puedo ir tirando con "Momentos", hasta que mi cabeza encarrile de nuevo una manera de hilar las cosas sin echar a perder el fic.**

**Lamento la desaparición completa y sin más preámbulo, los dejo con esta escena para que se entretengan un rato.**

_**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenece a mí, sino a la cruel y desalmada Koyoharu Gotouge, a quien nunca voy a perdonar por no hacer canon el GiyuuShino.**_

* * *

**Calor**

Shinobu en esos momentos envidiaba terriblemente la suerte de sus compañeros masculinos, quienes tenían la aprobación social para moverse tan campantes por toda la finca a pleno torso desnudo y despojados de la bochornosa prisión que las gruesas capas del uniforme implicaban para ella y el resto de las mujeres.

Sus pacientes varones se veían tan alegres y frescos en contraste con la pobre Aoi y ella misma, para quienes la ayuda pobre del _uchiwa_ ni siquiera les valía de mucho.

La hastiada mariposa no tuvo de otra más que liberar su frustración en un suspiro. Había dejado en su consultorio su adorado haori y la chaqueta negra del uniforme para no desmayarse de un golpe de calor, pero el mero contacto con la tela de la camisa le hacía sentirse horneada a fuego lento…

Fue entonces que una posible solución corrió fugaz por su mente.

¿Qué acaso Mitsuri no acostumbraba a llevar toda su parte delantera abierta, pese a lo indecoroso que pudiera parecer?... Ciertamente, ya todos se habían acostumbrado a verla, y después de las primeras veces bien podía pasar desapercibida con su descomunal y _fresco _escote. Una excelente ventana que para días de verano, venía espectacular.

Motivada con la nueva idea, agradeció mentalmente a su amiga por prestarle una solución tan eficaz y se decidió a abrir los botones centrales de su prenda. No se atrevió a crear un escote excesivamente pronunciado, pero debía admitir que la refrescante sensación de la brisa soplando contra su piel ardiente y humedecida, fue una bendición de los dioses para ella en esos momentos.

El alivio se reflejó en su rostro de forma inmediata, y una vez aplacado el malestar principal, se dedicó a atender sus tareas diarias tan fresca como una rosa. Incluso si recibía miradas más descaradas de la cuenta o sonrojos tan intensos como el que vio tomar la cara de Sanemi en cuanto se cruzaron, el bienestar que le proporcionaba su improvisada abertura superaba cualquier otra sensación de incomodidad.

O al menos así había sido la mayor parte del día, hasta que su marido decidió cubrirla de inmediato con su propia chaqueta en cuanto alcanzó a verla.

—Se te ve todo… —fue la única excusa que ofreció en respuesta al claro reproche que le dedicó con la mirada.

Giyuu nunca fue el clásico hombre celópata posesivo; jamás mostró incomodidad alguna en caso de que decidiese mostrar un poco de más en público. ¿Por qué ahora se veía tan interesado en cubrirla, casi como si tuviese algo de lo cual avergonzarse?

—Oh, por favor… —Shinobu no estaba de humor para respetar a rajatabla las normas de vestimenta ese día; incluso él mismo llevaba casi toda la camisa abierta para refrescarse—. Kanroji-san lleva un escote más pronunciado que el mío y nadie la ha tapado —le recordó, refiriéndose exclusivamente a Iguro y sus tan conocidos celos para con su compañera.

—No me refiero a eso… —Tomioka había fijado su vista en algún punto del suelo a su costado, evadiendo su mirada—. Se ve lo de anoche…

El Pilar de Insecto no pudo hacer más que enarcar una ceja con notoria confusión ante las frases siempre inconclusas y escasas del contrario; mas pronto atinó a descifrar lo que _verdaderamente_ intentaba decir con tanta parsimonia y sus palabras a medias.

El rojo vivo no tardó en escalar de a poco por su cara, filtrándose por cada poro de su máscara cuando le llegó el recuerdo de los múltiples chupetones que el susodicho le había dejado en hilera por todo su torso.

Tal y como él se lo señalaba, la ventana que se había fabricado para soportar el bochorno del día dejaba a plena vista los rastros de su encuentro nocturno.

Y aunque ya era tarde, ahora entendía a qué venían todas esas miradas y sonrojos más pronunciados de la cuenta…

* * *

**Lamento regresar con algo tan corto después de tanto tiempo XD pero como ya mencioné, estoy sin inspiración, y de hecho no he vuelto a escribir nada desde la última vez que actualicé un fic. Por ahora puedo ir tirando con los capítulos que ya tenía hechos desde antes de entrar en hiatus, pero ya llevo tanto tiempo sin sentarme a escribir que siento que ya no estoy en forma.**

**Trataré de retomar el ritmo con algunas otras escenas de "Momentos", a ver si logro evocar aunque sea un gramo de inspiración para seguir con el fic principal.**

**Gracias por la paciencia, y recuerden que si les ha gustado, me ayudarían mucho en mi búsqueda de la inspiración con algunas pocas palabras en sus reviews XD**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
